Destiny
by Therealpansyparkinson25
Summary: Rick and Michonne talk about their past One Shot


Destiny

A One Shot

Rick and Michonne comtemplate their world before!

Rick and Michonne snuggled together in each others arms on the porch looking up into the night sky. Because there was no more light pollution the sky looked like a kaleidoscope of had become one of their favorite things to do in the evenings, they would each try to find as many constellations as they could, tonight they were in search of their zodiac signs..Rick Virgo and Michonne Pisces.

"I can't even find the big dipper with all these stars" said Rick laughing

"I know said Michonne but we both know that's not going to stop either one of us from trying"

"mmmm" said Rick knowing both he and Michonne had a competitive streak and he could picture them as an old couple sitting on the porch never giving up the search..because that's who they were..

"It's so beautiful though..all the stars , the sky never looked so bright or magical before the world turned" she said relaxing deeply into his chest and reaching up to lightly stroke the stubble on his chin.

Rick loved the way Michonne always found some little way to make intimate contact and he took her hand in his and put it up to his mouth and kissed it.

"Do you believe in destiny" said Rick

"Destiny" repeated Michonne looking at him curiously

"yeah" said Rick huskily.. you know like star crossed lovers coming together..always coming together' life time after life time in diffrent bodies but the same soul.

"Like a soul mate" said Michonne..yes..I do, I know it sounds cliche but I do"

" If that sounds cliche I must sound like a sap" said Rick laughing

"well if the shoe fits" said Michonne teasingly smiling at him, on the outside Rick might come off as gruff or even hard to some but Michonne knew better than anyone that he had a soft and romantic side that very few people were privy too and she loved him all the more for it, and felt honored that she was one of those few people he shared that side of himself with.

" Do you think before the world turned and the walkers took over..do you think we would have still ended up together" asked Michonne

" The world is a strange place..I do think we would have found our way to each other somehow .. I can't imagine this world or the past one without you..without my soul mate" said Rick"

" But you were married, and you lived in Kings County and I lived in Atlanta how would that have worked " said Michonne seriously comtemplating the situation.

" well said Rick..as you know things were pretty bad between me and Lori..I had given it some thought that if we divorced I would relocate to Atlanta and take a position on the police force there..and I'm sure we would have divorced"

"You really would have left Carl" said Michonne

" I didn't want to, the reason why we stayed together as long as we did was because of Carl, kings County was a good place to raise children, being a part- time father wasn't something I ever wanted for Carl but it would have been inevitable"

" Michonne sighed deeply..but I was in love with Mike and we had Andre"

" yeah well I have no doubt that we would have met somehow some way, Mike or no Mike we would have been together, we were both working in the law profession, maybe we would have seen each other at the courthouse or something and from the first moment I saw you we would have been drawn to each other" said Rick

It was Michonne's turn to laugh" but what if I saw you first, just like the first time we saw each other at the prison and you stared right at me, it was weird..in a good way,You saw me ..really saw me and I saw you, we saw each other"

" yeah I know" said Rick

"But Rick " said Michonne looking up at him..we were different then, you were a good ol country boy from Kings County and I was a somewhat conscious high powered attorney from Atlanta, the world before the walkers had its many share of problems like a corrupted judicial system, a corrupted law enforcement and a slew of other problems that could have easily pitted us against one another.

" I know, and as screwed up as the world is right now, there is a lot to be said for this world that makes it better..sadly, and for all of our differences I think we had a lot in common..even then..we both worked in the legal field we both had a desire to help people, we were both great at what we did, and just to let you know I wasn't as hick as you seem to think Michonne I did go to university, I did have experiences outside of Kings County that shaped my world view and i was never one of those corrupt cops..never all I ever wanted to do was help people all people.

Closing her eyes and bringing her mouth up to his Michonne kissed him softly

"you're right we are Destined to be together"


End file.
